


UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

by flosz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosz/pseuds/flosz
Summary: AU SEVENTH YEAR. Voldemort is dead and a new year at Hogwarts begins. Students are coming back to complete their seventh year and take their NEWTs exams. Death eaters' children are allowed to come back to the school considering they were too young to know what they were doing. Harry and Draco haven't seen each other since Draco threw his wand to Harry to help him kill Voldemort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 6





	UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

**Author's Note:**

> here's a new drarry fic 'cause I can't live without them. I'm french so please tell me if you see any mistake. this is probably gonna be very gay  
> find me on twitter: @mcvayne  
> bye love u

Harry was back to the burrow a few days before going back to Hogwarts. After Fred's death, he just couldn't stay at the Weasley's anymore. Despite what everyone told him, he still felt like all these deaths were because of him. Not just Fred but Remus as well. And Tonks, Snape, Lavender, Colin and the fifty other people too. He stayed at the Blacks' house from the end of the Battle of Hogwarts until now but of course, he wasn't completely alone. Ron and Hermione did visit him sometimes, and he went to the burrow for some days. But he just wanted to be alone. To think about everything that happened.

He hesitated a lot about going back to Hogwarts, but Ron and Hermione -especially Hermione, insisted on the fact that it would be good for him. Everyone was going back to school to finish their seventh year. And by everyone, she meant all their friends and the others as well. "Even the Slytherins will be back, they've been considered not guilty for their parents' mistakes. This could be a chance for everyone to get a new start. I think we all deserve it", she said. And she was right. Harry agreed, who was he to say no to Hermione Granger, after all? She and Ron had been here for him since the beginning, and he would follow them anywhere. Even if that meant he will have to confront Malfoy every single day. 

Harry has thought about a lot of things when he was at Grimmauld Place. He had nightmares, of course. Every night, at the beginning. But Hermione stayed with him the first days, giving Ron and the rest of the Weasleys enough time and space to grieve in peace. She helped him to go over all these awful nights, and now he could almost make a whole week without waking up at night. And he knows that now that he's back at the burrow, with his best friends, his family, he's gonna spent the most wonderful times and quietest nights for a long time now. 

He was standing at the door, not sure if he was supposed to enter directly or knock. He raised his hand to the door, about to knock when I heard a feminine voice behind him. 

"You can get in without knocking, you know. You're home"

Harry smiled at the minute he heard that voice. He turns around to see Ginny, her broomstick in hand. They quickly end up in a hug, the broomstick finishes its way on the ground. 

His relationship with Ginny never evolved in something more intimate than close friends. After months of pseudo-dating, they both knew it wasn't going anywhere, and actually, pretty much everybody knew it. They decided to stay friends, and they were still very close, just not dating. It was better for everyone. Actually, after Harry confessed his bisexuality, Ginny started to think the problem was probably coming from her. She wasn't attracted to Harry. She had never been. She probably was attracted to the idea of him. The chosen one. The savior. For a while now, she started to think she was attracted to girls -one in particular, but she never told anyone. She wanted to be sure about it. She knew it would not be a problem for anyone since pretty much everyone is gay here. 

Ginny opened the door and Harry followed her into the house. It was weirdly empty, compared to what he was used to. 

"You can go upstairs. Ron and Hermione are in Ron's room", she said.

"You're not coming?", said Harry.

"I need to get a few things done before we return to Hogwarts. I just needed to drink a bit when I ran into you", said Ginny, directing to the kitchen to get a cup of water. "I need to practice if I want to keep my Chaser's position in Quidditch"

Harry smiled as she went back outside with her broomstick in hand. He led to the stairs and headed to the last floor where Ron's bedroom is. He knocked on the door three times and opened the door, bumping into Hermione reading a book and Ron eating a chocolate frog. Their look turned immediately on Harry and Hermione jumped from the bed to take him in her arms. It felt so good to be home. With Hermione and Ron, Harry felt like he was back in his early years at Hogwarts. Young, innocent, happy. Ron joined them in the hug, and Harry felt safer than ever. 

For a moment now, they've been talking about their return to Hogwarts. How it was gonna be weird, knowing what happened less than four months ago. But they're gonna see all their friends again. Neville, Luna, Cho, Seamus, Dean... And maybe it's never going to be the same, but at least everyone's got a new chance. 

"Most of the Slytherins will be there too. They've been released, McGonagall allowed them to come back to Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"Well, they were not Death eaters from what we know", Ron added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Depends on who you're thinking of," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione turned their looks towards Harry who immediately regretted what he just said.

"Sorry", he said "I shouldn't have said that. I know Malfoy was not like them. He proved it at the battle".

"Yes. And children of Death eaters have all been forgiven. Well, actually they didn't do anything. But they've been considered not guilty for their parents' fault. It's normal for them to be allowed to come back to school like all of us," said Hermione.

"How the hell do you know everything?" asked Ron, eating the rest of his chocolate frog.

"Hum, I...", she hesitated.

Ron snorted a little and said: "Relax, I know you probably have read it in the daily prophet or something"

"Uh, no actually," said Hermione, "I think I need to talk to you guys"

Harry saw Hermione's face and knew something was happening. Something unusual. 

"Well, go on. You know you can tell us anything, Hermione" said Ron, quickly approved by Harry.

"It's... I've been writing to someone during the summer. Well, since the end of the battle of Hogwarts, actually", she said.

"Oh my god" yelled Harry, "please tell me it's not Malfoy!"

"It's not Malfoy," she answered. 

Harry gasped: "thank god"

"It's Pansy Parkinson", spilled Hermione.


End file.
